Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), sometimes referred to as drones, are becoming more readily available. Indeed, the market for UAVs is rapidly growing. UAVs are now being used in a wide variety of industries, such as farming, shipping, forestry management, surveillance, disaster scenarios, gaming, photography, marketing, etc. As both navigational capabilities and power efficiency for UAVs have increased, some UAVs can travel very significant distances to perform tasks (e.g., take measurements, record photographs or video, etc.).
The figures are not to scale. Instead, the thickness of the layers or regions may be enlarged in the drawings. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part is in any way on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, indicates that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.